


Fantasies

by Towrittealovestory



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Love, M/M, Relationship(s), SnowBaz, new relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 06:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11845989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Towrittealovestory/pseuds/Towrittealovestory
Summary: Simon and Baz's relationship had a rough start.





	Fantasies

Simon’s and Baz relationship had a rough start.

It wasn’t a ball of burning passion of rough sex and hot kisses, but they hold hands while they walked. Simon liked to sleep on Baz legs while he read. Even in the tough days, they would cuddle. Just remembering that they survive a war. They survive each other, and they kept doing it every day. 

Simon is a quiet lover Baz had learned. His love isn’t measured by big gestures, he seemed to prefer small details, which surprised Baz considering that Simon was, you know, the chosen one, the beast killer, some kind of prince. Princes aren’t exactly known to make coffee and a scone when you had early classes. Although he had to be honest, destroying the idea of Simon on a white worse made him feel better. It made Simon more approachable. As if it made everything seem more real instead of long ass dream he would wake from. It made Simon more approachable.

Baz is a hopeless romantic, which somehow fit better in Simon’s head than the plotting evil vampire than he once had. The Baz the liked to tie his hair around the house even if it’s cold but hated to sleep with it on because he always lost the ponytail during the night. The one that liked to play with Simon’s hair and would whisper something sweet and cliché every night. Somehow, now that Simon had seen this Baz, Baz made more sense in Simon’s head. As if his old memories of Baz where a ghost of an old imaginary tale. 

It’s not like they were completely different people, relationships don’t make a new person. Simon still was stupidly impulsive and had a hard time with words, walked loudly in the mornings and still liked the windows open. While Baz still wanted to close them and punch Simon every time he woke Baz up too early, and half of what he said was sarcastic and smelled fancy, They were still the ones that kissed around a burning forest. Just with improvements, updates you could call them, and less suicidal tendencies.

Simon’s and Baz relationship had definitely a rough start. But it was theirs and it was a better than any of both could ever think of in their wildest dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> I did my best to correct every mistake, but wrote this a 2:30 am, and English is not my first language so... I'm sorry if there are any mistakes. I hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
